The 6th International Conference on Streptococcal Genetics, sponsored by the American Society for Microbiology, will be held April 14 - 17, 2002 in Asheville, North Carolina. The focus of the conference is on genetic analyses and applications related to the streptococci, lactococci, and enterococci. These bacteria share basic genetic and metabolic properties, and members of these genera are among the most important medical and industrial bacteria. This conference provides an important venue for academic and industrial scientists to share the most recent information in this rapidly changing field. The recent completion of a number of streptococcal genome sequences opens the way for understanding and exploiting the similarities and differences between these bacteria for a variety of useful purposes, including understanding their beneficial versus pathogenic roles. Past conferences have highlighted the most important developments in the field and have given young researchers and those new to the field the opportunity to present their work before an international audience. The present conference will follow that trend, as we focus on the work of both established and young scientists.